worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters (nWoD)
Human Format These characters are going to be crucial to the story somehow; they are not just scenery. To begin with they are fully fleshed out (statistic wise) characters often with a good amount of background and their own agendas. There are other areas for the more supernatural denizens of the World of Darkness. Characters created in this module set should only be comprised of rules from the World of Darkness rulebook and any World of Darkness main line supplement. Creating Human Characters Human Characters are made simply from the World of Darkness Corebook using Character Creation rules from pg. 34. It is helpful to Storytellers to note the amount of experience used in creating the character. (An optional rule exists where you can get 5 experience from selling a Morality point; if you use this note it.) Also note where you got the merits used to create the character, if possible (fan-made) they should be added at the very least as a stub in Human Merits. The Format for Creating Humans Humans added to the Forge should be created as close to this format as the author deems possible so as to ensure a homogeneous quality of work. 1. Create a link to your Human Character's page by typing Title of Human under a theme heading. An example is King Arthur of Camelot. 2. Copy the following format onto your character's page and fill it in. Back to Humans CharacterTitle Enter Optional Story Flavor Text Here Quote: Flavor Text Background: Flavor Text Description: Flavor Text Storytelling Hints: Hints Story Seeds: *Enter Optional Story Seed Here *Enter Optional Story Seed 2 Here Attributes: Attribute # Skills: Skill (specialty) # Merits: Merit Flaws: Flaws, if any Willpower: # Morality: # Virtue: Virtue Vice: Vice Initiative: # Defense: # Speed: # Derangements: If any Weapons/Attacks: Type, Damage, Size, Special, Dice Pool #, or Type, Damage, Range, Shots, Special, Dice Pool # Armor: Type, Rating, Defense Penalty Health: # Experience Used: # is optional but helpful Notes: Most importantly is any books the Storyteller will need to use to be able to play as the character. Movie Characters *Hattori Hanzo from Kill Bill Vol. 1. By Ravious. *Mickey O'Neil from Snatch. By Ravious. * * Non-combatants Format Non-combatants are the scenery-analogy of non-player characters. They are there to use as tools rather than fully interact with. Most have minimal stats and do only a few things, giving them a very two-dimensional feel. Creating Non-Combatants Non-combatants can be found in the World of Darkness Corebook starting on pg. 203. Most non-combatants are stereotypes: a librarian, a short order cook, a meter maid. Their purpose is not to interact with them on deep levels of major characters. They are for all intents just scenery. When making non-combatants think of the stereotype you are trying to fill and how you are going to accomplish that. Limit Abilities listed to a few that you think will be used majorly. The Format for Creating Non-Combatants Non-combatants added to the Forge should be created as close to this format as the author deems possible so as to ensure a homogeneous quality of work. 1. Create a link to your Non-combatant's page by typing NameOfNoncombatant under a theme heading. An example is Chimney Sweep. 2. Copy the following format onto your character's page and fill it in. Back to Non-combatants NameOfNonCombatant Quote: Quote Background: Flavor Text Description: Flavor Text Storytelling Hints: Flavor Text Abilities: :AbilityName (dice pool #) - Description. Non-combatants *Graveyard-Shift City Bus Driver. By Ravious.